The present invention relates to automobile seat covers, and more particularly to automobile seat covers capable of fitting a variety of automobile seat configurations.
Automobile seats, in particular so-called bucket style or bucket-type seats, typically come in two general designs: high-back and low-back seats. Low back seats generally have a back portion terminating at or about the shoulder level of a seat occupant, whereas high-back seats, as the name implies, have back portions that extend higher than the back portions of low-back seats. It is also generally the case that the uppermost back portion of high-back seats generally narrows relative to the lower portion.
These different styles have necessarily led to the manufacture of automobile seat covers of different configurations that correspond to each style. Efforts to devise so-called universal-fit seat covers, i.e., covers that can fit both low-back and high-back seats, have employed synthetic elastic or stretchable materials. Examples of such seat covers are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No 4,958,886. However, natural materials, and, in particular, animal hides such as sheepskin remain very popular for automobile seat covers, for both comfort and aesthetic reasons. Because sheepskin is non-elastic or non-stretchable, it has typically been necessary for manufacturers and retailers to design, manufacture and stock at least two versions of sheepskin seat covers, i.e., high-back and low-back versions. Attempts have been made to design universal seat covers where a portion of the seat cover consists of sheepskin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,549 discloses a seat cover having a sheepskin panel and a cap portion made of a stretchable material. However, for reasons of comfort, look, and marketability, there remains a need for universal seat covers that employ sheepskin.
The present invention meets these and other needs and is directed to an automobile seat cover capable of being secured over both high-back and low-back automobile seats. In one aspect, the invention provides for an automobile seat cover having a seat portion connected to a back portion. The seat portion is formed of a surface panel and a side panel affixed thereto. The back portion is formed of a forward panel affixed to upper and lower rear panels, the bottom edge of the upper rear panel extending below the top edge of the lower rear panel. The seat cover also includes straps for securing the cover to the seat, as well as maintaining a smooth custom fit appearance when the cover is secured over both low-back and high-back seats. These straps include a plurality of first spaced-apart straps extend from the top edge of the upper rear panel, and one or more second straps extend from the bottom edge of the upper rear panel. The straps can be secured under tension to the seat frame or to other straps originating from the seat portion of the cover in order to maintain the back portion of the seat cover in place.
In an embodiment of the invention, the surface panel of the seat portion and the forward panel of the back portion are formed of an inelastic material, such as an animal hide. In a preferred embodiment, these panels are formed of sheepskin. In another embodiment of the invention, the side and rear panels are formed of an elastic material.
In yet another embodiment, a sleeve containing a drawstring is provided along the top edge of the lower rear panel. A portion of the drawstring extends through the sleeve. By pulling the extended portion and locking it in place against the sleeve, the top edge is placed into and maintained in a constricted condition.
A more complete understanding of the invention will be apparent by reference to the following drawings and description.